Never
by Bubbles.xox
Summary: Jake Ryan left Miley Stewart just like that. She’s hurting. But maybe, just maybe, he’s hurting too. Twoshot.
1. Worthless Wishing

**Summary: Jake Ryan left Miley Stewart just like that. She's hurting. But maybe, just maybe, he's hurting too. Twoshot.**

**Never**

_Flashback:  
_

_Miley bit her lip, still unsure of her decision, "I'm Hannah Montana."_

_Jake froze, looking at his girlfriend in astonishment, "Just give me a second, okay?"_

"_If it helps, you're doing better than Oliver. He fainted when I told him."_

"_Jake Ryan doesn't faint. Leslie on the other hand is a little woozy," he said as he sat on rock._

"_Listen, if you're going to be mad, don't be mad at Miley. She wanted to tell you, but –"_

"_But what? Hannah wouldn't let her?" Jake asked sarcastically._

"_Well," Miley started as she leaned against him. "You know, she's a pop star. You know how they can be. Total divas, I try to avoid them."_

"_So, it's just the two of you right?" Jake assumed, then quickly added, "I mean, you're not also the Dixie Chicks, are you?"_

"_No! Just Miley and Hannah, two chicks here." Miley assured him._

"_Well, if that's the case, I think you're both pretty great."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

_And they kissed._

Rain pounded down on the roof of Miley's house. She'd been tossing and turning for the past three hours, trying to find sleep that obviously wasn't coming. She decided to give up the impossible task and got out of bed, wrapped her blanket around herself and made her way down the stairs.

After heating up some milk and getting out the hot chocolate, she carefully mixed three spoonfuls in and walked into the family room. She cuddled into the corner of the couch and took a sip of her hot drink.

It had been like this every night for the past few months; since he had left her. A lone tear made its way down her cheek and she furiously wiped it away. Miley refused to cry over him. It was his entire fault, she had convinced herself. In the back of her mind, she knew it was wrong, but Miley couldn't admit it. Blaming someone else for her misfortune was just easier.

Miley just wished she could feel his arms around her once again. His hold was so strong, and he smelled so good. She found it hard to believe that he was actually gone from her life. And his smile, she thought, a small smile of her own plastered across her face just at the thought of his face. Her smile disappeared as another tear appeared in her eye, and he tried to fight it back.

Miley knew, that even though it was different now, she could almost feel him; his breath against her cheek, his hand on the small of her back … his lips against her own …

She closed her eyes as a few more tears made their way out from between her eyelids. Taking a deep breath in, then letting it out, she could almost feel his hands sweeping the tears gently from her face, and whispering to her that it would, in fact, be all right.

No one actually realized how torn up she had been over the entire ordeal. They thought Miley had gotten over it. How wrong they were.

Miley and Jake had thought over and over again about their future together. So many nights spent looking at the stars. And that one particular night when the star named Miley had first been born…

A sob escaped the confines of her mouth, and she clamped her hand down on her mouth, trying to shut herself up.

Miley thought back to her many memories with Jake, and realized she had never really appreciated the time she had. And now the time had flown by way too fast.

Finally, after many more tears had fallen, Miley had the courage to admit that she did indeed know that Jake was now in a better place, fulfilling his dream, even if it was without her. She could still see his face clearly, and wanted to run her fingers through his hair just one last time …

She knew where he needed to be, even if it wasn't with her anymore; even if she had no place in his heart anymore.

"I miss you," she whispered into the empty room, and knew that those words would never actually reach him; just be lost in the darkness.

**AN: I just thought about this episode(s) of Hannah Montana, and realized they never actually focused on Miley's (or Jake's, for that matter) feelings about one another that much, especially after the breakup. This part of the story is loosely based upon the song I Miss You by Miley Cyrus. **

**Now, this is a TWOSHOT. Therefore there will be another part. I'm telling you right now, they do not get back together in this story. The next part is about Jake and how he feels about the breakup. **


	2. Worthless Hoping

**Summary: Jake Ryan left Miley Stewart just like that. She's hurting. But maybe, just maybe, he's hurting too. Twoshot.**

**Never**

Jake Ryan walked briskly out of the hotel lobby, the polluted New York air filling his nostrils. As he climbed into the limo awaiting him, he looked as his watch once again: 5:00 am _and _it was only Monday morning.

Jake spoke the name of the set he needed to go to – not that he needed to, the driver already knew. Nonetheless, the limo driver nodded, and while merging into the traffic, Jake looked out at the passing cars, the buildings … but he really wasn't _seeing _them.

His head snapped up, however, when the limo driver turned on the radio and her voice filled the car.

"So Hannah, are you excited for the concert tonight?"

"Yeah, I can't wait! It's going to be so much fun. Lately I've been stuck in my house with nothing to do … this it going to be great."

"Oh really? Why have you been stuck in your house? Having any guy troubles, Hannah?"

"Um, no," Hannah stuttered. "I just haven't been up to going out," she tried a laugh, but it just came off as a non-human sound.

_So, she's having just as much trouble forgetting about me, as I am her…_ Jake thought. But even though he heard her voice all the time; on the radio, the television … It still didn't make him feel any better.

It was still dark in New York City; the streetlights casting a glowing beam down upon the road. Jake's eyes followed the light with his eyes; it seemed like they were moving so fast. He shivered. He felt cold all the time, ever since the break up.

Jake Ryan, for once in his life, felt completely alone. He felt as though he was closed off from the rest of the world. Just Jake. And a screaming mind.

"I wonder what it feels like to die… 'Cause it feels like I'm dying."

"Pardon me, sir?" the limo driver raised his eyebrows in the mirror to look at Jake.

"Um, nothing," Jake said, not realizing he had spoken aloud.

Jake blinked as the sun started to rise. He hadn't gotten much sleep over the past few weeks; he'd been up all night, thinking of Miley. Just the mere thought of her name, tears came to his eyes._ Jake Ryan does not cry,_ he thought to himself. _Then why do I cry almost every night?... Maybe Leslie cries?_ Jake almost laughed at the memory.

He just wished he could touch her again. Touch her as though she his property once again. Maybe she could save him from the depression-like state he had fallen into..? He didn't know, but it seemed as though just one touch of her hand could save his life.

"Mr. Ryan, we've arrived at the set."

Jake nodded, and stepped out of the car. Even though he knew her father wouldn't let her, and she probably wouldn't even let herself; he wished she would turn up at the set … say she forgave him, and all would be right again. _Come on Miley; don't let me down. I have to be with you somehow … someday. I promise you we will be together. _

He walked into the building, remembering that they were filming one of the romance scenes today.

"Hey Jake!"

"Good morning, Mr. Ryan."

"Hey, sup?"

Several people greeted him with smiles on their faces, but he barely managed to nod at them. He didn't even know who he was anymore; not without Miley. _I just want to be with you, baby._

And, as always, Jake knew it was hopeless to even think Miley might show up … or forgive him. What he had done; leaving like that, it was just too dumb … stupid … idiotic. He knew it now, but it was too late. He just wished he'd realized it sooner, then he'd still have her.

And, as the director called action, Jake plastered a fake smile on his face. Like he always did, but no one ever noticed.

-----

**AN: Merry Christmas, and review please =)**


End file.
